


I Want To Tell Her

by IzzeFire



Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, Drunk Zuko (Avatar), Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Zutara Drabble December 2020, zuko is a happy drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzeFire/pseuds/IzzeFire
Summary: Suki happens to be great at drinking games, and Zuko pays the price.Written for Zutara Drabble December Day 14: One at a Time
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZK Drabble December 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045251
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	I Want To Tell Her

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T because they're drinking. Otherwise it's pretty wholesome.

Suki tossed the pebble against the table, perfectly bouncing it into the bowl in the center of the group. She smirked. “Well, that’s another drink for Zuko.”

Katara nervously glanced at the boy (the Firelord) next to her. “Suki, maybe I should take this one, he’s already pretty…”

“Hey, you know the rules!” Sokka interrupted. “Suki made her shot, so the person to her right takes the drink.”

Katara rolled her eyes. The “rules” had been made up only about an hour earlier. They had decided to take a weekend retreat to Ember Island, and it had been Sokka’s brilliant idea to play a drinking game after Aang and Toph went to bed. She opened her mouth to argue, but was cut off by Zuko himself.

“Hey it’s my… my drink. Don’t take,” he giggled, reaching for his cup.

Despite her concern for his current state (and the state he’d be in the next morning), Katara had to admit his blushing and giggling was pretty cute. Who knew Zuko would be a happy drunk?

“Hey hey HEY! It’s supposed to be one at a time, buddy… Don’t down your whole cup!” Sokka yelled.

Katara gently took Zuko’s cup from his hands and set it back on the table. “Ok I think that’s enough.”

“I’m ok… This is funnn,” he slurred, leaning his back on her shoulder and craning his neck to look up at her.

Suki snorted from across the table. 

Sokka shook his head. “Ok, I have to admit, this is pretty hilarious to watch. Sorry, Zuko.”

Zuko simply laughed in response and said something Katara couldn’t quite understand. “Alright, I think it’s time for you to go to sleep,” she said to him. She pulled one of his arms around her shoulders by the wrist and wrapped an arm around his waist, standing slowly. Sure enough, he was very unsteady on his feet.

Katara looked back at Sokka and Suki over her shoulder. “I’ve got him. Could you guys clean up?”

“Sure, I’ll take the easier job!” Sokka laughed.

Katara stuck her tongue out at him and began walking up the stairs, half carrying Zuko. His head was hanging down, but she could still see that he was smiling. She made her way down the hallway as quietly as possible. Toph would never let them live it down if she observed this.

Katara finally managed to sneak into Zuko’s bedroom and lay him down in his bed. Thankfully, there was no indication that Toph or Aang heard them. She grabbed a cup of water and held it up for Zuko.

“Drink this, you’ll feel better.”

He gulped down the water and coughed slightly.

Katara shook her head with a smile. “You really aren’t good at taking one sip at a time, are you?”

After pulling Zuko’s blanket to his chin and shifting him to his side, she turned to exit.

“I want to tell her.” She stopped at his barely audible mumble and turned back to his bed.

“What?”

Zuko’s eyes were closed and he still had a small smile on his face. “I want to tell Katara.”

Katara felt like she shouldn’t be listening to this, he didn’t realize it was her in the room, but morbid curiosity compelled her to sit on the side of the bed and listen.

“She… she is so beautiful,” he continued. “And she’s brave and nice and I… I really like her. I want to tell her but I don’t know…”

Katara blushed deeply at his confession, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. “I think you should tell her, Zuko.”

“But… what if she doesn’t…” he trailed off.

Katara gently placed a hand over one of his. “I think she feels the same way about you, Zuko. You should tell her how you feel. It would make her happy.”

“Really?” he whispered.

“Yes,” she said as tears began to escape. She had felt mixed signals coming from him for weeks, but now, hearing him at his most honest confirmed her secret hopes.

She stood up and patted his head, ruffling his hair slowly. “It’s late. You should get some rest and tell her tomorrow when she wakes up, ok?”

His sleepy smile widened and he nodded. “Ok.”

Katara smiled back at him, even though his eyes were closed. She smiled all the way back to her room and didn’t stop until she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko is a happy and clingy drunk and you cannot convince me otherwise.
> 
> Anyways hope you all enjoyed! I'm done with finals so now I can catch up on some prompts.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr! @spicyswordlady


End file.
